Love Story
by Animegirl67213
Summary: Taylor Swift's Love story with an Amuto twist! Please R&R! :D


Jenna: Yay!!! Another Fanfiction!!

Amu: What is it?

Jenna: a songfic...AMUTO songfic.. :DDD

Amu: NOOOOO!!!!

Jenna: YESSS!!! :DD~ *cue evil/creepy/dark music* *smirks and laughs evilly*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: O.O

Jenna: *silent*

Amu: Are you d-

Jenna:-HAHAHA!

AMu:...now are you do-

Jenna: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Amu: SHUT UP!

Jenna:...where am I?

Amu: Just start the songfic!

Jenna: Iku-chann....do the disclaimer..

Ikuto: Why?

Jenna: Because you love me... :3

Ikuto: Uhh...no i don't...and DON'T CALL ME IKU-CHANN!!!!

Jenna: *Evil glare* I WILL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT TO CALL YOU!!!! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Ikuto: ...O.O...U-Uhmm...Jenna (Animegirl67213) Does not own Shugo Chara!, or the song Love Story!

* * *

_Song: Love Story_

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

There Amu stood on the balcony, eyes closed and sniffing the warm summer air.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I know**

Amu would look at the party from the balcony. She would see so many beautiful

women and men in ballgowns and tuxedos.

Ikuto, who had been watching her the whole night, came over and said hello.

"Hello." Ikuto said before kissing her hand gently. Amu blushed.

"Hello. My name is Amu. You are..?" she said.

"Ikuto. Tsukyomi Ikuto." Ikuto replied, smiling. Amu and Ikuto talked all night and got to know each other a little bit.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

The next day, Amu discovered a few things about Ikuto.

His family and her family were enemies. The Tsukyomi's

had been trying to take the Hinamori's company for a while.

Amu's father had ordered Ikuto to stay away from her.

Amu cried on the staircase that night, begging Ikuto not

to leave.

Amu wrote Ikuto a letter that told him to meet her somewhere so they coule be alone.

It read,

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes"**

He sent her a letter back that told her to meet him in the garden.

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

Amu snuck out to the garden to see her true love.

She had to be very silent as she ran out there, for if she were to be caught,

she and Ikuto would both be in very big trouble.

When she got to the garden, there stood Ikuto in all of his glory. He

smiled as she approached him and he reached his hand out for her to take.

Amu gladly took his hand and they ran far away from everything. All

of the drama, all of the madness.

**Oh oh**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were my everything to me**

**I was begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

Ikuto had snuck to Amu's house and they got caught. Amu's father

screamed and yelled at Ikuto, telling him to stay away from Amu and

to go back to his own family. Amu cried, begging him not to leave.

But of course, yet again, Ikuto had no choice.

"**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**"

Ikuto re-read the letter again in his head.

He tried to think of different ways to see his beloved.

**Romeo, save me**

**They try to tell me how I feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

"You should hate him Amu. He is no good for you. He does

not even love you Amu. It's just a joke. A scam." one of her

maids had told her. She hated this feeling. She hated how

people tried to tell her how to feel. They tried to control her life.

But she knew the truth. She knew that Ikuto did love her and

that he wasn't kidding around, or messing with her heart.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

Amu sat there, waiting for her true love. She got so tired of waiting...

She began to wonder if he was ever coming around. Her faith

in him was fading.

One day, Amu went on a walk on the outskirts of town. She

saw Ikuto walking as well, and she ran up to him and said,

"**Romeo, save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

**Is this in my head**

**I don't know what to think**"

she began to cry as she spoke those words to him.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**(and said)**

Ikuto knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring before saying,

"**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**"

Amu's eyes widened. She covered her mouth in shock before nodding.

Ikuto slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, and wiped her tears away before

embracing her and giving her a passionate kiss.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

* * *

Jenna: DONEEE!!~

-Crickets chirp-

Jenna: Uhh..hello..?

Rima: *bored* You scared everyone off....

Jenna: ...o.o.....really...?

Rima: *nods*

Jenna: Uhh....okay then...

Rima: Please R&R!

Jenna: Don't forget to click the sexy green button!!~

Sexy Green Button: Remember me? Click me and all of your dreams will come true!~ ;)


End file.
